


Des biscuits de Noël et un verre de lait

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? »Nashi sursauta et lança un sourire innocent à sa mère.« Je voulais savoir si le Père Noël allait trouver les biscuits et le lait que je lui ai laissé. »
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 3





	Des biscuits de Noël et un verre de lait

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Nalu Winter Wonderland. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Joyeux Noël !
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Lucy tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il était minuit et elle savait que personne dans la maison ne dormait. Après tout, c’était Noël. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant une petite silhouette accroupie en haut de l’escalier. Lucy s’avança, s’accroupit derrière Nashi et dit :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? »

Nashi sursauta et lança un sourire innocent à sa mère.

« Je voulais savoir si le Père Noël allait trouver les biscuits et le lait que je lui ai laissé. »

Lucy soupira. Nashi n’avait que cinq ans, mais elle avait insisté pour cuisiner des biscuits pour le Père Noël et avait passé toute l’après-midi à les préparer. Lucy lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu sais que le Père Noël ne pourra pas venir si tu ne dors pas.  
-S’il te plaît maman, encore cinq minutes. »

Tout à coup, la fenêtre s’ouvrit et quelqu’un entra dans le salon. Il faisait sombre, mais Nashi pouvait voir des habits rouges et son gros sac qu’il portait sur son épaule. Le regard de la petite fille s’illumina.

« Regarde maman ! C’est lui ! C’est le Père Noël ! »

Le Père Noël se dirigea vers le sapin, sortit les cadeaux de son sac et les déposa au pied de l’arbre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la table basse où était disposés une assiette de biscuits et un verre de lait. Il prit un biscuit et mordit dedans.

« Il les a vu, murmura Nashi à sa mère en souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.  
-Maintenant dépêches-toi d’aller te coucher avant qu’il ne te voit. »

Nashi acquiesça et se précipita dans sa chambre. Une fois que Lucy vit que la lumière de la chambre était éteinte, elle descendit dans le salon. Elle mit ses bras autour de l’homme qui était occupé à manger les biscuits.

« Tu pourrais m’en laisser un, dit-elle. »

Natsu se tourna vers elle et sourit. Le même sourire que Nashi avait quelques minutes plus tôt quand Lucy l’avait surprise.

« Désolé, ils sont vraiment bons. »

Il tendit le dernier biscuit qui restait et Lucy mordit dedans. Nashi s’était vraiment surpassée pour les faire, pensa Lucy. Natsu l’embrassa sur le front et dit :

« Joyeux Noël Lucy.  
-Joyeux Noël Natsu. »

_Fin ___


End file.
